


Little Discourage

by inRemote



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inRemote/pseuds/inRemote
Summary: Bernadetta keeps a lot of journals, for various purposes. One of them contains a series of observations, musings, and errant thoughts about Emperor Edelgard that have absolutely no business being read by anyone, ever, least of all its subject. So when she misplaces it, naturally, there is only one person who was ever going to find it and bring it to her doorstep.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	Little Discourage

**Author's Note:**

> look, i'd love to explain how a throwaway comment in a discord channel inspired me to write a 5.5k word epic smutfic with these two, instead of finishing my multi-chapter fic. i can't. i've never written a smutfic in my life. and yet here we are.
> 
> thanks, Sappho. this consumed me, and i'll never get that innocent purity back. hope it was worth it. enjoy!!!

The first time it had happened, Bernadetta had been cornered by Caspar outside their classroom. He meant well, certainly. But he was loud. Loud voice, loud personality. And he didn’t understand. He thought Bernie’s problem was that she just needed to be more social. He didn’t understand that just because she was bad at being social, didn’t mean that it was a problem she wanted to fix. She was fine the way she was.

But she was bad at expressing this. And she struggled to deflect his well-intentioned badgering. This was it, she thought. This was how it all ended.

Then out of nowhere, Edelgard appeared beside her, and before Bernie could parse the situation, the house leader was reprimanding Caspar. 

“You are making Bernadetta uncomfortable, Caspar. It is not for you, or anyone else, to dictate to our classmates how they should conduct their business.”

Bernie barely heard the rest of the conversation. She just about registered Caspar’s profuse apology and Edelgard’s polite hand upon her shoulder, telling Bernie to come to her if ever anyone bothered her. She felt herself nod, and she scurried away before she could become any more overwhelmed.

It was the first time Edelgard had saved Bernadetta from an unpleasant social situation, and it certainly hadn’t been the last. Edelgard was far too busy to spare much time for poor little Bernie Bear, obviously, but whenever she swept past and Bernie needed her, Edelgard covered her long enough for her to retreat back to the safety of her room. And Bernadetta had repaid her kindness by hiding from her, stalking her in the shadows, as Bernie tried to overcome her fear of the heir to the Adrestian throne.

That had been five years ago. She was a little more comfortable now, and somehow, Edelgard still tolerated her. Showed her kindness, even. And still understood her social proclivities, accomodating for her antisocial preferences.

Edelgard was... She was too bright to look at. Like the sun itself. Unstoppable, unforgiving, and utterly, irrevocably essential to Bernadetta’s life. But she could never tell Edelgard that.  _ That _ was what her journal was for.

It had been innocent enough at first, back when they were students. An as-yet-unformed crush spilled onto paper, as Bernie struggled to understand why Edelgard would bother wasting her time on Bernie. It had evolved from there - little anecdotes about Edelgard’s hair, a few lines about the colour of her eyes, to an entire paragraph about the shape of her legs. By that point, Bernie had realised what was going on with her feelings. Edelgard’s presence soothed her and terrified her simultaneously, and it was electrifying. It mortified her to even think about it. But the books she read - the ones she was absolutely  _ not _ getting from Garreg Mach’s library - were giving her vivid ideas. And it was so easy to take those ideas and substitute the names on the paper with Edelgard’s in her mind. And Bernie, ever the avid writer, translated those thoughts onto paper in turn.

That had gone on for five long years. That particular journal was almost full now. 

It was not uncommon for Bernie, on her trips around the monastery, to carry some form of stationery with her. Whether she felt like taking notes, recording an anecdote, or sketching some particularly nice foliage. It was also true of Bernie that she was not the most organised individual in the world, and that occasionally her leaving-her-room routine was hurried, and certain things were left behind or taken by mistake. Additionally, it was not unknown for Bernie to lose things when she was out and about. Professor Byleth had certainly returned more of her fair share of Bernadetta’s belongings to her doorstep.

All of these had culminated in the dawning, crawling horror engulfing Bernadetta as she stared at her desk. She’d left her journal somewhere while she had been out. But it had been the wrong one. Only one was missing from her collection.

It was  _ that _ one. 

This was beyond a disaster. Many of Bernadetta’s journals contained private information, things that should never be shown to anyone. But few of them were as explicit as this one. And  _ none _ of them, bar this one, detailed Bernie’s private thoughts about the Emperor of Adrestia.

When she had stopped hyperventilating, she realised she needed a plan. Locking her door from the inside and burning down the room seemed like a proportional response, but the risk of the fire spreading ruled that one out. No need for anyone else to suffer for her shame. It also didn’t deal with the fact that the journal was still out there, somewhere, and everyone was going to read it and she’d never be able to look anyone in the face again. But, then again, maybe they hadn’t found it yet. All she had to do was retrace her steps, quickly, and find it before anyone else. No need to set any fires yet.

She had just worked up the courage to brave the outdoors once again when there was a knock on the door.

Oh no. This was the end.

“Bernadetta? Are you in there?” Bernie recognised that voice. It was Edelgard, of all people.

Oh  _ no. _ This really  _ was _ the end.

“Y-y-y-y-y-no?”

Edelgard usually acquiesced and left her alone if she made it clear she wasn’t in the mood for visitors. But this time, she persisted. “I won’t take too much of your time, Bernadetta. I merely wish to return one of your possessions I found.”

Bernadetta’s mouth opened in a silent scream. In a lifetime of bad things happening to her, this was surely the worst. She shuddered to think what she must have done in a previous life to merit this severity of karmic backlash. She’d probably committed treason. Edelgard would be standing outside her door with Aymr, ready to deliver her punishment.

Oh well. Might as well get it over with.

Bernie approached the door with the same energy as one might approach their own execution. At first, she opened the door just a sliver, peeping through the gap to gauge Edelgard’s temperament. She didn’t appear  _ immediately _ murderous. Bernie relented, and opened the door the rest of the way, practically throwing herself against the wall to give Edelgard space to enter. 

In her gloved hands, the Emperor of Adrestia clutched the journal full of Bernadetta’s fantasies about her. Bernie felt the panic rising to fever pitch as Edelgard turned to speak to her.

“I found this journal in the library, and I recognised the handwriting as yours.”

“OhmygoddessI’msosorrynobodyshoudhavereadthatleastofallyoupleaseforgetwhatyouread-”

“Bernadetta.”

“-Ididn’tmeantowritethosethingsaboutyou-”

“ _ Bernadetta. _ ” Edelgard cut across, her stern tone bringing Bernie to an immediate stop. “I did not read your journal. Of course I didn’t. It would have been a terrible invasion of your privacy.”

“I’msosorry - wait, what?”

“I did not read a word of it.”

“Oh.”

Well that was a relief. She wasn’t about to be executed for treason. But Edelgard looked uncomfortable now, and Bernie had no idea why. There was an awkward silence before Edelgard continued.

“But... It seems you did not wish for me to read it, specifically. It is okay if your journal contains negative opinions of me. Bernadetta, I understand if I make you uncomfortable. I have always tried to respect your boundaries, but if that is not enough, I can maintain my distance-”

“Nonononononono!” Bernie scrambled to cut her off. This was almost worse. It probably  _ was  _ worse. It was hard to compare Edelgard thinking Bernie hated her, and Edelgard knowing that Bernie had thought unspeakable things about her. Both were extremely awful. But, in balance-

“It is okay, Bernadetta. You do not need to spare my feelings. It is not your fault. I shall take my leave.”

“HERE!”

Bernadetta thrust the journal out in front of her. She couldn’t tell Edelgard what was really in it. The words were impossible, there was no way in a million years she would even begin to process them in her head, nevermind translate them verbally. But she couldn’t let Edelgard leave thinking something  _ else _ was in there.

Gently, Edelgard took the journal from her, and looked at her face as if seeking permission. Bernie nodded, and clenched her eyes tightly shut as Edelgard opened it.

What followed felt like a millenia. Bernie kept the screaming entirely contained within her own head. Curiosity overcame fear, despite everything, and she cracked an eye open to read Edelgard’s face. At first, she was as unreadable as their professor, her face soft but serious, clearly treating this personal text with respect. But as she read on, a light crimson blush came to her cheeks, and the further through the journal she went, the deeper a shade it became. 

By the time she was done, her face was the same colour as her regalia. She closed the back cover, and Bernadetta closed her eyes again, tighter than before.

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stand the thought of you thinking I hated you. But I couldn’t tell you what I’d written. It’s bad. It’s wrong and I’m sorry you saw it but please believe I don’t hate you-”

“I could hardly think  _ that _ after what I just read, Bernadetta.”

Bernie flinched. 

“I’ll gladly accept whatever punishment you deem necessary, Your Majesty.”

Bernie heard Edelgard sigh deeply. The expected admonishment failed to come. Slowly, carefully, Bernie opened her eyes.

Edelgard stood before her, less thunder and fury, more bashful embarrassment. She was flushed, failing to meet Bernadetta’s eyes, and picking at the sleeve of her coat with the opposite hand. Bernie had absolutely no idea what to do with this information.

Eventually, Edelgard spoke. “Look, Bernadetta, it is... It is normal to have such feelings about people you are attracted to. You are not... unique, in that regard. It would be fair to say that, perhaps, the situation we find ourselves in has denied us the opportunity to indulge in such interests, perhaps. But it is still normal for us to feel like that.”

In a moment of weakness, Bernie overstepped her bounds. “...You too?”

Somehow, it was possible for Edelgard’s blush to deepen further. “Yes. I cannot deny that I have... Imagined such things. I am only human, after all.”

Bernie just stared at her, dumbfounded. How was she supposed to react to such an honest admission from the Emperor? Was Edelgard just trying to make her feel better by pretending to relate to her? Surely that must have been it.

“Bernadetta.” Edelgard fixed her gaze upon Bernie. Her face was burning red and her fists were clenched, like she was calling upon some reserve of courage. Bernie met her gaze, frozen. “I have a request to make of you.”

“Y-y-yes?”

“I wish to satiate my curiosity. And it appears you are interested in me. And I... I find you quite pleasant, in that sense, too. Would you be willing to...?”

Bernadetta’s mouth gaped open. Her brain outright refused to process what was happening, instead trying to figure out exactly how she was misinterpreting the situation. Because she  _ had _ to be. There was no way that Edelgard von Hresvelg was proposing what Bernie thought she was proposing. With  _ her _ , of all people.

Her paralysed silence served as an answer for Edelgard. "I'm sorry. This was wildly inappropriate. Please, forget I said-"

"Yes."

Edelgard blinked, falling silent as Bernie's mind struggled to catch up to her mouth. "I-I-I'd like that. If it's okay with you? I mean, if you're okay with me? I'm not very... I'm not very anything. You could do better-"

Cutting each other off before they ended their sentences was becoming a theme, it seemed, because before Bernie could finish self-deprecating, Edelgard had stepped forward and pressed her lips to Bernadetta's. The panic resonating through her head cut out. Her entire mind went blank. The kiss was a very chaste thing, inexperienced, and Bernie couldn’t have moved a muscle against it if she’d tried.

It didn’t last very long. Edelgard pulled away, burning with a kind of embarrassed determination. “I pray that answers any doubts you may have about my sincerity.”

There were limits to how far Bernie’s lack of self esteem could twist reality. It was hard to argue that with the cold, hard fact that Edelgard von Hresvelg had just kissed her. What good was five year’s worth of character growth if her nerve failed her now? 

“I... I think it does.”

Silence fell between them. They’d both agreed to this, now. It was happening. Absolutely. Just as soon as one of them made a move.

Neither of them made a move.

Bernadetta was familiar with the concepts of ‘top’ and ‘bottom’, how one person in a sexual situation would take the lead and the other would follow. She’d never imagined anything other than the latter role for herself. But now...

Edelgard was playing with her cuffs again. “You will need to forgive me. I have no previous experience in such affairs. I am... Not sure what to do.”

“Me neither. But, well. I guess I’ve books?”

“I’m sorry if I am failing to meet your expectations. Your journal had me take a leading role, but I fear I am not quite capable of such things just yet.”

Oh no. Bernie was going to have to do this herself.

“Right. Um.” She wanted to call upon the situations she had read over and over in her books, to figure out exactly what she should do. But the knowledge escaped her in that moment. So instead she went on instinct - which was surely a mistake - and took Edelgard’s gloved hands in her own, taking a step towards her. Another step. Lean in.

Bernie didn’t really know what to expect when she kissed someone of her own volition. She’d certainly thought about it, but she could afford some embellishment when she never expected it to actually happen. All the erotic fiction in the world couldn’t translate to actual skill in the moment. She kissed too hard, and their teeth bumped together, and she almost strangled out an apology - but Edelgard’s lips were soft. So she should be soft too, right? She leaned back in, tempered, measured, and took Edelgard’s lips in her own.

They stood there, in a collective state of both eagerness and trepidation, barely daring to move their lips against one another. Right, Bernie, next step. She pulled back, reluctantly, and guided Edelgard to her bed. 

There was another pause before Edelgard spoke. “If it’s agreeable to you, I would like to place myself in your care. This is one theatre I cannot take the lead in, yet. Will you... Show me how to do this, Bernadetta?”

Bernadetta almost burst out with ‘what makes you think I know any better’, but she was too busy reeling under another wave of disbelief. When had she ever been so lucky? This was surely a fever dream, a fantasy come too real. She would hit the bed, and wake up, surely. By herself.

But as she climbed onto the bed, leading Edelgard by the hand so that they were both kneeling opposite each other, she found herself very much awake. And as she took in Edelgard’s features - her sharp chin, her soft porcelain skin, those lavender eyes that she had written about so many times before - she found the constant self-doubt was beginning to give way to something else entirely.

“Yes. I’ll do my best, Your Majesty.”

They stared at each other long enough for one of them to blink, before the dam finally broke. It was hard to say who moved first, but when their lips met this time, it was with a hunger that had been absent before. Any last hesitation melted away as Edelgard wrapped her hands around Bernadetta, her fingers wrapping into the fabric of her tunic. Bernadetta responded by doing something she had always wanted to do - bringing a hand up to the back of Edelgard’s head, carding her fingers through that pure white hair. It was soft, softer than she could have possibly imagined.

Well, if she was to take the lead, then it wouldn’t do to disappoint Her Majesty. She pressed against Edelgard’s lips with her tongue, seeking permission. Edelgard’s lips parted, and Bernadetta wrapped her tongue around Edelgard’s own. It was sloppy, clumsy, and certainly not like the immaculate first times in her books. But that was what practice was for, right?

Her free hand found its way to the small of Edelgard’s back, pulling her closer. Sitting on their knees as they were, they couldn’t quite get close enough to each other. Another problem for Bernie to solve. She placed a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder, and gently pushed her down towards. Edelgard resisted only a moment until it occurred to her what Bernadetta was trying to accomplish, and she allowed herself to fall onto the pillow. Bernie, very carefully, clambered on top of her, making sure to not accidentally drop knee-first onto Edelgard.

Edelgard von Hresvelg, the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, lay beneath Bernadetta, staring up at her with wild eyes, her breath coming in short gasps and her cheeks burning red, and Bernadetta was about to take her. 

Gosh.

Bernadetta leaned down again. She was getting a taste for kissing, now, and the time she spent with their lips apart was beginning to grow unbearable. Her hands roamed Edelgard’s body over her dress. Even through the material, she could feel Edelgard’s muscles, firm and taut. She marvelled at the way they moved under her fingers as Edelgard’s arms moved to wrap around Bernadetta’s torso. She wanted to see them. So she brought her hands up to Edelgard’s collar, to pick at the first button-

“Ah!”

Edelgard flinched, and then so did Bernadetta, jumping back up. “I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?”

Edelgard shook her head, slowly, regretfully. “I am sorry. I am... Not ready to show someone my body, yet. But I would also like to see you. Would you allow me to be selfish?” 

“Yes, of course! It’s fine! You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. I think I can work with this.”

Before Edelgard could respond, Bernadetta gracelessly pulled her tunic up over her head and tossed it blindly across the room, the top of her smallclothes following swiftly after. She felt vague embarrassment at being exposed like this, but the look in Edelgard’s eyes as she cast her gaze over Bernadetta’s bare breasts quickly muted that feeling. It was some mix of admiration and hunger. Bernadetta could help with that. She took Edelgard by the wrists, and guided her hands up to her chest.

Edelgard took the implicit permission, her hands gently caressing Bernadetta’s breasts. Bernadetta’s breathing grew heavy, laboured, and the more Edelgard touched her, the hotter her body seemed to grow, heedless of the fact she was half naked. Edelgard’s fingers found her nipples, and spurred on by the involuntarily gasp Bernadetta let out, took them between forefinger and thumb, rolling them gently. 

The feeling of the sensitive flesh underneath the soft silk of those gloves was heavenly. Bernadetta could have quite happily stayed like that forever, if only she didn’t have so much to accomplish. Reluctantly, she lifted Edelgard’s hands away, twining their fingers together, and letting her weight fall forward, pinned Edelgard beneath her. 

“Your Highness. Um. Please allow me.”

“Certainly, Bernadetta. Was that... Was that good?”

“Yeah. Very. But I... You’re in my care, remember? And I, uh. I want to take good care of you.”

Edelgard gazed up at Bernadetta, looming over her with an expression that Bernie could only imagine was downright predatory by her own standards, and she smiled. No, that was almost certainly a  _ smirk _ .

“Very well. I am all yours, Bernadetta.” 

Fucking  _ gosh. _

When Bernadetta returned to Edelgard’s lips this time, it wasn’t for anything so chaste as a kiss. She pressed her teeth into Edelgard’s lower lip, testing her tolerance. There was a yawning feeling in her gut, where that heat had been building up - it was a ravenous hole inside her, and she needed Edelgard to fill it. This translated into small but insistent bites as she travelled up Edelgard’s jaw and up to her earlobe. Her hand drifted southward, curling into the fabric of Edelgard’s skirts and hiking them up to her waist. She clumsily slid her hand back down, pressing against the crotch of Edelgard’s tights. Edelgard keened, her hips bucking up against the touch. Bernadetta could feel her heat through the fabric.

“Your Highness?” Bernadetta whispered against Edelgard’s ear.

“Just... Just Edelgard is fine, Bernadetta.”

“Edelgard. May I?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Bernadetta’s hand moved away just long enough to loosen the waistband of Edelgard’s tights and slip past them, underneath her smallclothes. Bernadetta groped blindly for a few seconds, not  _ quite _ sure of where her hand was in relation to her goal. She knew when she found it when her finger pressed against something hot, soft, so wet. Edelgard cried out at the slightest of touches. Bernie froze for a moment, unable to do aught but marvel at the way Edelgard’s body twisted, and her chest heaved with her breaths. Bernadetta was the one doing that to her. It was incredible, and she’d barely even started.

She pressed her middle finger gently against the base of Edelgard’s folds, leaning it gently against her as it ran up the length of her, lingering just for a moment on her clit. It was as much as test as anything else, to familiarise herself with, well, what she was working with. But the reaction it drew from Edelgard was far more interesting. A groan left her mouth, as long as the journey of Bernadetta’s finger against her. Bernadetta repeated the motion, and got a similar response.

Edelgard looked up at her, frustration lining her face. “Do you mean to tease me, Bernadetta?”

She hadn’t, honestly. But it occurred to her that this incredibly powerful woman, both in terms of physical prowess and as a head of state, was lying beneath her, desperate for her touch, and she was entirely in control of how much to give the Emperor.

“N-no, but... It’s weird, getting to see you like this. You’re normally, so... You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. The way  _ you _ are. Nobody else is like that. But now you’re like...” And she pressed her finger against Edelgard’s clit to watch her gasp and squirm beneath her. “This. It’s interesting, y’know?”

“Bernadetta,” came Edelgard’s strained reply, as she clenched her fists around the bedsheets, “I am glad you are interested in me. But  _ please _ , I must insist you sate your curiosity with slightly more  _ vigor _ .”

“O-oh! Okay.”

Bernadetta followed the next logical step, carefully sliding a finger inside Edelgard. Edelgard breathed in through her teeth, but Bernadetta knew well enough that a single finger wasn’t much by itself. But she’d read - at least, in the books written by women - to curl her finger towards her, pressing down on something sensitive inside Edelgard. And she did just that, and  _ that _ got a reaction. Bernadetta chased the sound of Edelgard’s voice, sliding out, in, lingering with gentle pressure against Edelgard at that spot that made her whimper.

She worked up the nerve to risk a second finger. And when she curled inwards this time, Edelgard cried her name. Bernadetta panicked. “I’m sorry! D-d-did I do something wrong?”

Edelgard was clearly frustrated by the interruption, failing to resist bucking her hips against Bernadetta. “No, no Bernadetta. Far from it. I don’t know what came over me, I just... Can I say your name? Would that be okay?”

Bernadetta nodded enthusiastically. It took her a few moments to settle into a rhythm, but once she was there, it didn’t take long before her name left Edelgard’s mouth again. Now that she knew it wasn’t a complaint or a warning, it filled her with that hunger again. It was a very un-Bernadetta feeling. It made her fingers press harder inside Edelgard, making sure she felt the pressure against her. It made her lean over Edelgard, returning to whatever skin was bared to her, leaving marks with her teeth and soothing them with her tongue. It made her thumb rise to circle Edelgard’s clit as her fingers worked deep inside her, desperate for the cries it coaxed out of the Emperor. 

And as Edelgard’s voice started to peak, and her body shuddered under Bernadetta’s touch, it made her lean over and whisper in her ear.

“Please come, Edelgard.”

And she did, with a scream and a curve of her spine. Fingers tearing at sheets, hips buckling under Bernadetta’s fingers as she held Edelgard in place with them, Edelgard’s own involuntary movements feeding into fresh fits of moans. Bernadetta watched her ride out her high with undisguised amazement, a mixture of disbelief at what she had invoked in Edelgard, and marvelling at how beautiful she looked as the lightning faded from her nerves. Slowly, gently, Bernadetta guided her to rest, finally freeing her fingers only once she was sure Edelgard was back with her.

She stared at her fingers, slick with Edelgard, and curiosity struck her once again. She brought them to her mouth, wondering if the taste matched how her books had described it. It didn’t. It certainly wasn’t sweet. Musty, maybe. But it played to that hunger that still howled inside her.

It hadn’t been a particularly seductive motion. Bernadetta could never have managed such a feat. But still, she saw Edelgard staring at her half-lidded and heavy-breathed as she licked her fingers clean.

Another idea came unbidden to Bernie’s head.

“Umm... I think we could maybe, uh, arrange it so you could taste me too. If you wanted to. It’s... Another thing I read. Maybe you could try it.” Edelgard blanked, so Bernie continued. “It’s supposed to feel good. For me, I mean. I-I know you just finished and you probably want to go to bed but if you wanted we could-”

“Bernadetta,” Edelgard cut in before Bernie’s thoughts could spiral out of control again, “that was a lot, yes, but it’s hardly enough to put me to sleep. And I would be a very callous partner if I did not at least return the favour. So if you’d be happy to guide me once more, then...”

Bernadetta didn’t need any further encouragement, scrambling to free herself from the rest of her clothes and casting them aside as an afterthought. She carefully lifted a leg over the woman beneath her, shimmying up until her thighs were resting on either side of Edelgard’s chest. She found it hard to look at Edelgard directly at this angle, suddenly feeling exposed. Embarrassed? Edelgard was suddenly staring the length of her body, and while it hadn’t occurred to her in the rush of endorphins earlier, she had never been particularly fond of her own body. It was, after all, a part of her, and-

Edelgard’s hands were on her thighs, trailing upwards over the bumps of her hips and up over her stomach. Edelgard was exploring her, her attention very much focused on every bit of skin she could reach. It was hard to remain embarrassed under her ministrations - even beneath the silk of her gloves, every touch was inquisitive, tender.

Ah, but there was that hunger again. Bernie didn’t want tender anymore. She wanted Edelgard’s mouth on her. So she took Edelgard by the wrists, . Edelgard stared up at her, the Emperor’s face framed between her legs. She could feel the heat of her breath against her, but nothing more. Yet. Edelgard stared up at her, awaiting guidance.

“Um... If you... If you just do what felt good for you. On me. But with your tongue? I can walk you through it if you-”

Bernie never finished her sentence, because Edelgard’s hands had wrapped around her thighs, bringing her down to meet Edelgard’s mouth. Her voice cut out just as she felt her tongue pressed against her, ending in a tiny squeak. Edelgard was tentative, searching, mapping her out. Bernadetta felt her nerves start to light up, felt the hunger grow, but she had to be patient. She had to let Edelgard find her own way to - oh.  _ There. _

An involuntary cry left Bernadetta as Edelgard’s tongue arrived at her clit at last, and suddenly she found it hard to keep her balance. She braced a forearm against the wall behind the bed, leaning over Edelgard, staring at her while the Emperor worked. Her eyes were closed in concentration, but she had definitely noted Bernadetta’s reaction. Her tongue roamed again, this time daring to press inside her - that had Bernadetta mewling - but her tongue never left for long before coming back to where she could truly make Bernadetta  _ shudder _ . Every flick against her was torturous, the ghost of something building inside her before fading into pleasant warmth as Edelard’s tongue left to push deeper inside her. 

It was lovely. But that hunger kept growing. She could only keep it at bay for so long. “Edelgard,” she pleaded as the emperor took pity on her long enough to send fire coursing through her once again, “right there.  _ Please.” _

_ _ Edelgard’s eyes fluttered momentarily, and she seemed to take the hint. Her tongue lingered where it was, tracing circles around Bernadetta. She keened under the pressure. It was obvious in her movements that Edelgard had no experience. But she had enthusiasm, she was a quick learner, and Bernadetta was so, so touch-starved. Bernadetta’s reactions served as a guide, Edelgard repeating the motions that forced the loudest moans, the largest shudders. 

“Oh, Edelgard. Like that. Please, you’re doing so good.”

Bernadetta wondered if Edelgard felt that hunger too. It felt like desperation in her motions, like she was trying to devour Bernie. Petra had once taught her to be a hunter, after telling her that she looked like prey. Never before had she felt like both.

She reached her free hand down to curl tight into Edelgard’s hair. A dull heat was rising inside her, growing more insistent as Edelgard did the same. Her hands were digging into Bernadetta’s thighs, pulling her down onto Edelgard, that same desperation that was in her tongue as she flickered it against Bernadetta, demanding a reaction. And even if Bernadetta had been of a mind to deny the wonderful, beautiful woman between her legs, she was so

so 

“Edelgard!”

Edelgard looked up at Bernie at last, her eyes wild, and as their eyes met, that was all Bernadetta could take. She came. The warmth exploded inside her as she gave in to Edelgard, white heat overwhelming her senses. Her ears rung with static, her torso buckled as she lost her grip against the wall, she lost track of everything except Edelgard, Edelgard, and the way Edelgard’s tongue drew every second of her climax out of her, unrelenting. Impossible, she couldn’t, she couldn’t-

Bernadetta’s hands found the pillow to steady herself. “Please. I need to-”

Edelgard finally relented, giving Bernadetta enough time to catch her breath shift her hips. She was all over Edelgard’s mouth. And half her face. And the sheets. Oh, gosh-

She collapsed sideways into a heap, pressed awkwardly between Edelgard. She glanced over at the emperor, who was looking at her with a concerned expression, somewhat offset by the mess that Bernadetta had made of her.

“Are you okay, Bernadetta? Did I hurt you at all?”

Bernadetta blinked. And then she laughed. She had to laugh, didn’t she? This situation was absurd. How was Edelgard here, with her, in her bed, after they had just...

“Edelgard,” she managed, “you were amazing. Thanks. I... Had a nice time?”

Edelgard stared at her with a raised eyebrow, processing. But then she giggled too, an easy smile returning to her face. “As did I, Bernadetta. This was hardly how I expected to spend my evening, but... I’m glad I did. And I’m glad it was with you.”

Bernie flushed deep red at the final comment. “O-oh, no, that’s not... It could have been anyone, really. I’m not anything special.”

Edelgard’s smile didn’t shift at all. “Perhaps it could have been anyone. But I am glad it was you.”

Bernadetta lost her nerve, her hands rushing up to hide her face. She was pretty sure hiding her face from her Emperor was poor conduct, but everything was beginning to catch up to her, and this was hardly the largest breach of protocol she had committed today.

She felt her thoughts beginning to accelerate, but Edelgard seemed to have a sense for these things, because once again she interrupted. Bernie felt gloved hands wrap themselves around her back, felt the fabric of Edelgard’s clothes against her. Oh, she was being hugged. Her nerves were soothed by the closeness, the warmth. This felt nice. She felt safe. 

“I am ill-inclined to move, at this point.” Edelgard said, her voice close to a whisper. “Would you permit me to sleep here, with you? If it is... Comfortable, for you. We would have to wake at the crack of dawn, of course, to avoid any impropriety-”

“It’s fine. I’d like you here.” Bernadetta shifted into a more comfortable position. She could feel tiredness rushing through her as her rush faded. There was really steps that should be taken, about nightwear, and replacing sheets, and so on, but suddenly she found herself unable to care. 

“...You should really wash your face first, though.”


End file.
